


The Android's Android

by timelidroid



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Basically, Dom/sub, F/M, Jealous Connor, Stockholm Syndrome, Yandere, and goes completely insane and irrational at some point, but later, dom!connor, im posting this first chapter without beta reading because draft deletion would kick my ass, or he's just pretty derailed, probably smut, why im saying that? it'll be important later, why would he not be tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelidroid/pseuds/timelidroid
Summary: LH221, the prototype to assist everyone.The perfect assistant, helpful and pleasant. A needed third opinion. Programmed to be a problem-solver, happened to become the cause of problems. Liz would assist anyone trustworthy, for she didn't have an owner. Someone assigned her to the android who's been annoying that someone on a daily basis, to get back at him. It doesn't end too well.Be warned as this will take a really dark and edgy (just as edgy as me) turn.I'll put exactly one warning at the point of the story where shit'll gradually get fucked up.Fucked up as in manipulation, murder, obsessive jealousy, angst, fearing for one's life, possibly non-con, corruption, gaslighting, framing for murder, characters dying/getting arrested, stockholm syndrome. All of the sick things.





	1. 1 - Something efficient

"God fucking damnit, you're trying to taunt me by sending another fucking android? Fuck Cyberlife." The last part being thought, while chugging down the rest of his whiskey, Hank opened the door a bit. "Good evening Lieutenant Anderson! I'm LH221, serial number 004 206 988 -01; registered name: Liz." Hank scoffed. "Well if you're about to tell me ownership was assigned to me, you can fuck right off, Liz." He spat out her name with spite, as her slight smile didn't fade. "No, by all means not! I'm an assisting android. My purpose is to help the people at your workplace." she spoke. Hank had already walked away from the door, not bothering to close it as she'd just find another way in. The android eagerly pushed Hank's door completely open and took a few steps inside. Quickscanning the details of his flat, checking where she could be of help, finding more than just a lot. "I'll sort-"  
"Yeah do whatever. Sumo, be a good boy. She's just another android." Hank mumbled and locked himself into his bedoom as the LH221 model started roaming around the house, Sumo's curious eyes following her movements as she started sorting the music discs rhythmically.

Liz was just walking along the station, taking orders from the people working; her bland everyday routine. Something inside of her told her it didn't have to be this way, but she let it happen. All of it. They'd replace her if she deviated, so she ignored her own wish to be free. As well as she ignored looking where she was going, hands grabbed her shoulders to stop her as she was about to stumble into the android she slowly looked up to lock eye contact with. She'd seen him a few times, but she had to carry on with her job, had to keep it simple, yet she took her time to look at him. His eyes binded hers on him, a lighter brown than her own, more golden than red, a more clinical expression in them which still felt so full of emotion. She had the wish to tug the strand of hair hanging over his forehead back, but it looked like it'd spring back anyway. She adored that. His face was so perfect to her. It looked sharp and cold but so soft at the same time. She wished he'd smile instead of wearing the indifferent expression he looked at her with. Excluding the curiosity in his eyes, which she clearly saw, he looked completely disinterested. She knew she wasn't supposed to feel this, or even feel at all, but she let it happen. Just letting her programming do what it does; a grave mistake.  
"M-my apologies-" she stuttered quickly before trying to compose herself, straighten her dress and move on, but he held onto her and asked: "Have I met you here yet?" before turning his head to the side a little bit, scanning her up and down. She wore mostly white, but it was a slightly distinct outfit from other Cyberlife androids. She wore a skirt, white thigh-highs with boots and a top cropped at the shoulders with a white... collar? He wasn't sure what to call it, but it looked interesting. She was an LH221, according to the identification triangle on her dress, also informing him she was a prototype. "My name is Liz and I've been here for two weeks. Im an LH221 prototype." she said, confirming his observation with the friendly half-monotone standard voice, the way her program intonated for her. "Nice to meet you, Liz. My name is Connor. I'm the android sent by Cyberlife." She mouthed along the second sentence, because it's the same she's been programmed to say at her first arrival. She smiled and nodded. "Thanks for having my back, Connor. I'll have to get moving or-"  
"Where's my coffee you stupid piece of plastic!" Liz was cut off by Gavin, who's leaned himself far out of his chair to see where she went. As Connor let go of her he whispered "Sorry for keeping you occupied!" while adjusting his tie and she gave him a quick nod before moving and putting on her standard smile to Gavin. "I'm on it!"  
How he hated that filthy asshole. Toying around with androids, just because he thought he was something better. That woman was just trying her best, its not her fault he stopped her like that. 'Reed should've tried to mess with me once more, and seen how that would've went.' Connor thought to himself, moving back and purposefully forgetting he was supposed to bring Hank more of those Donuts he craved all the time. Why did he even stop her? He stopped, leaning on the wall to think about it. He held onto her because they were about to collide. But his hands wouldn't let go. Was it because he forgot the courtesy he should've met her gaze with? Certainly. 'I want to protect her. Nobody should talk down to her like this. She's not doing any bad to people.' Why does everything have to be complicated and unfair? He has had a hard enough time not defending himself everytime Reed dared to say a word, but at least he realised when not to cross the line. But now? He's asking for it, going off on an innocent person like that. Person... He reminded himself that his cover shouldn't be exposed, he needed to refer to androids as objects. Nobody could know the Deviant Hunter himself had become a deviant android. If they were to find out, he'd make sure Reed knew his place sooner than he'd be comfortable with.  
"Does it get any faster?" Gavin shouted sarcastically as Liz already hurried to him with a cup of coffee in her hand. She carefully placed it on his table and then folded her arms behind her back. Standing idly in front of his table, waiting for any instructions by the working people, she watched Gavin, who was emptying his coffee mug. He stood up to get more, not bothering to ask her to do it because she wasn't paying attention. She was not realising she stood in his way. "Move, stupid piece of plastic!" It was the warning that she let happen like all other times. Before she could move aside, he grabbed her by the odd white collar with an LED display on it which almost reminded of a choker with a charm and turned around. She didn't struggle with her feet off the ground, but her breathing had narrowed and her LED turned red, spinning and blinking. "You're truly worthless. One more of those plastic toys I'd throw away." he spat out, his voice full of venom, his face twisted into a pissed glare. He swung her and let go to have her crash into an unused desk, the standard items scattering off it, along with her they fell to the ground. She stayed there. 'Why am I letting it happen? He can't just do this to me.' She stood up, dismissing the inner revolt that ached her to speak her mind. It's happened so many times, but this was different. She heard a loud thump, and looked up to see Gavin choking for air. "What made you do this, huh? Do you think this is any good? Does anyone profit from this, except you?"  
Connor's cold voice made her stand and stare at the scene. Gavin was clawing at Connor's hand which was pressing him to his own desk's wall. "I'd prefer if you answered me, Reed." Liz was fixated on the expression in Connor's face while she fumbled to get her display collar in place. She was intimidated, almost scared. Why was she feeling at all? That question, she feared it even more. Gavin choked on a cuss word in the back of his throat and then hissed: "Fucking let go of me or I'll send you back where you came from!" at Connor, who was still staring at Gavin with an unimpressed expression. His eyes were so cold, despite having their warm hazel colour. He looked deadly serious about his questions. "I doubt you can do that. I suggest answering now, you'll pass out in roughly 50 seconds. Unlike an android," He gave Liz a quick nod, his eyes softening in reassurance for a moment. "you'll need the oxygen." The tone he spoke in almost made Liz shiver. His deep raspy voice moved something in her programming.  
Made her want to speak with emotion too. Her eyes shifted from the red flickering LED on Connor's temple, to Gavin's face, the blood caught up in his head flowing to the surface, coloured in an unpleasant red and moved her gaze back to Connor. 'Why am I feeling so much?' She was desperate to move towards them both, frozen on the spot. "Okay, okay." Gavin held up his hands and stopped struggling. "Please let me go. I'm sorry." he croaked.   
"It's not me you have to apologise to." The android turned around, still holding Gavin, whose feet weren't touching the ground, crudely letting go. Gavin fell to his knees and coughed out all of the air he didn't get to breathe for the last few minutes, while supporting himself with his hands on the floor. He lifted his gaze. "I'm sorry, Liz. I didn't mean it this way." Connor had walked over to Liz while Hank had also watched and was snorting back a laughter at the ridiculous sight of Gavin on his knees and coughing. Connor laid a hand on the assistant's shoulder to encourage her. "Th... Thanks. It's okay." Stuttering with an emotion-showing voice and shaking slightly, she now knew she was scared of her emotions. Her face was slightly tinted blue in the shame and the sensation she felt because of the warm hand on her shoulder. She felt safe.  


He hadn't thought about his actions. He couldn't stand the thought of her, damaged by someone like Reed. Something in her dark eyes, a reddish tinted dark brown, an almost orange glow in light, made him feel a bit too much. Her soft eyes, behind those big, red glasses that were only there for decor. Her warm expression, framed by the dark, curly hair she had on her head. Her soft, olive-toned skin. Something simply clicked inside of him. It made him want to protect her. No one should be entitled to hurt a doe-eyed android, only supposed to be an assistant to everybody, not assigned to an owner. Especially not Reed. It was almost like a switch inside of his mind flipped when he heard the crash and thump. He'd stood up inhumanly fast, knowing whose fault it would've been he now spotted Liz on the floor, looking disoriented, her red LED inconsistent. She was probably so scared.  
He didn't register what he did, he didnt notice the fast steps he took towards Reed, grabbing the scum by his throat and pressing his poor existence into the wall. He really hadn't controlled himself, and wanted to regret. He couldn't. Why would he, anyway? He could easily excuse it as 'that the police station would have to pay for the replacement if LH221 would've been damaged'. And she's probably worth a bit more than the usual android too. His hand was resting on her shoulder, still. She turned her head to the side and up a bit to look at him again, their gazes locking together and her eyes compelled him just like his did the same to her. "Th-thanks for helping me, although I don't see the need or reason to stand up to a human I'm supposed to take orders by equally as by the others...?" She said quietly, Hank shouldn't overhear it while he was helping Reed stand up and walked over to his own desk to have a word about the situation. Connor took a bit of time to scan Liz for any damage, but the only thing he found was that she was obviously conflicted, judging by the processing LED on her temple, spinning and switching colours between red and yellow, but hadn't ever seen an android with more than those three colours. What was that pink he had just gotten a glimpse of? He'd like to understand. "No problem, but you can't let everything happen to you just because you're not assigned to an owner. You should at least pay a bit more attention for self-preservation. You shouldn't be inefficient."  
He saw her LED turning a solid yellow as he spoke. He wanted to stay at her side and protect her, she didn't seem to have the least bit of programming for saving herself out of dangerous situations. "Sorry, he has to go for now. Say your goodbyes or something, you'll see each other later anyway so it's unimportant anyway." Hank suddenly stood besides them too. He usually would've noticed the Lieutenant walking just by his footsteps. His arm was grabbed and he almost had to be dragged away from Liz. "So, what the actual fuck lead you to do that?" Hank said firmly when they were at their desks. Reed was sitting in a third chair in front of both desks, watching quietly and holding his right wrist, obviously gotten hurt by the sudden drop to the floor. Connor decided to lie for this one. "I've been sent orders by Cyberlife to make sure LH221 doesn't get damaged." His LED flickered yellow, and Hank didn't believe him. "I'm not sure whether to believe you or not, but I'm not gonna call them like I was your dad to make sure they're really ordering you to do that. Anyway, hurting Gavin to that extent wasn't necessary." 'Although that asshole really deserved it.', Hank thought right after. Connor's LED turned red and he tried to suppress his anger. "I made him know what being treated similar to his own mannerisms towards androids feels like, he required that experience to prevent further proneness to damaging them." he said in a normal tone, trying to stay calm. It really felt unfair that it was justified to hurt androids just like that.

"...I'm gonna kindly let it slip." Gavin said in his cocky, absolutely obnoxious voice, shooting Connor a glare of less hatred and more cautious intimidation, then headed back to his own desk.  
"We'll talk about this again later." Hank said with a warning tone, and got back to work.


	3. consider this cancelled luhmao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> motivation diminished i planned to make this hella long but guess what
> 
>  
> 
> its not happening at all /shrug/ 
> 
> sorry fellas

chapter text


End file.
